


Take it to the Next Level

by daylightdancer89



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, dorks being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightdancer89/pseuds/daylightdancer89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a key," he keeps telling himself, but Alec Lightwood can't help but feel overwhelmed with this whole 'relationship' business.  Can Magnus set his mind at ease about taking their relationship to the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it to the Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff without much plot - like a glimpse into the daily life of Malec. I feel really comfortable writing from Alec's perspective; he's my spirit animal. I'm hoping to post a fic at least every week - I may even delve into something with multi-chapters but I've never had success finishing those in the past . . . ^^'
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> This work belongs to me, but the characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)

Alec stood outside Magnus’ loft, shuffling his feet nervously.  He clenched his right hand, feeling the pieces of metal dig into his palm.  Taking a deep breath, he unclenched his fist and stared down at the innocuous keys, silver catching and reflecting the street lights.  If he used them, he would be admitting to himself and Magnus that their relationship was becoming . . . well, an  _ actual relationship _ .  It’s not like he didn’t want to be with Magnus - he really,  _ really _ liked the warlock - but Alec had never been romantically involved with anyone before. He had no idea how these ‘relationship’ things worked.

“You’re welcome here  _ anytime _ , Alexander,” the warlock had practically purred as he placed the pair of keys in his boyfriend’s hand. 

That had been two weeks ago.  Alec hadn’t used the keys once, but had continued to use the buzzer, much to Magnus’ amusement.  The shadowhunter couldn’t help but worry and obsess over ‘what ifs.’ What if he walked in on Magnus at a bad time?  What if he wasn’t home?  What would he do in the empty loft - sit and stare into space? What if Magnus got really annoyed with Alec coming and going as he pleased and decided to end things? 

Alec reached over and pressed the button to Magnus’ loft again.  No answer.  He reached up and scratched the back of his head, feeling miserably awkward.  He had been standing outside the building for a good ten minutes now.  Maybe he wasn’t home?  Alec frowned and rechecked his phone.  Magnus’ last text said: 

_ I’ll be home all day, so you should come over ;) _

Alec’s return text of ‘ _ I’m here _ ’ had gone unanswered.  He was pretty sure Magnus was sitting on his couch, a glass of wine in hand, waiting for Alec to just use the damn key.  

“It’s just a key, Lightwood,” Alec muttered to himself.  He was an adult; this shouldn’t be such an ordeal.

He pressed the buzzer again.  No answer.

Aggravated more with himself than anything, Alec jammed the larger key into the lock and pulled the heavy outer door open.  There were a few units in this building, but most were empty.  Magnus’ was located on the second floor in the rear of the building.  Pocketing the keys, Alec jogged up the stairs and headed down the hallway.  As he got closer, the dull thump-thump of bass vibrated through the walls.  Stopping just outside the warlock’s door, Alec could hear music leaking out into the hallway.  

He knocked.  No answer. 

Sighing in resignation, Alec dug into his pockets and took out the smaller key.   _ You’ve already gotten this far, _ he mused.

Alec walked into the loft and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, the door slipping quietly shut behind him.  Magnus had his back to the loft’s entrance and was dressed in a strikingly bright blue tunic, spiked hair streaked in a matching hue, and metallic silver leggings that clung to his frame like a second skin.  He was also dancing to the music, unaware that he had an audience.  

His hips and torso twisted seductively to the beat, head bobbing to the melody, or rather words.  There didn’t seem to be much of a melody that Alec could hear.  Something about slaying and ladies getting into formation?  He didn’t understand anything else the woman was saying, though he had never held much interest in mundane music.  That was more Izzy’s thing.

Magnus was really into this song though, and Alec couldn’t help being  _ very _ appreciative of his boyfriend’s tight pants and smooth movements.  He had spell ingredients in both hands as he glided over to his work table and set them next to an ancient spell book and steaming cauldron.  The warlock flicked something into the cauldron and it released a puff of blue smoke in time with the beat.  After sliding a slender finger down the worn page to find his place, Magnus danced over to his shelves overflowing with obscure herbs and other, more questionable ingredients. 

Smirking, Alec crossed his arms and leaned against a column a few feet away, content to watch his boyfriend dance his heart out.  Alec also took a moment to wonder at just how truly stunning his boyfriend was, and why Magnus had chosen him; shy, boring, and up-until-recently closeted Alexander Lightwood.

Still oblivious to his presence, Magnus sashayed back over to his work table with something that looked like a jar of newt eyes.  He popped his hips and dropped a few eyeballs into the cauldron, which started to bubble over.  Turning to grab what disturbingly looked like the soup ladle from the kitchen, Magnus finally noticed that he wasn’t alone.  

Startled, Magnus dropped the ladle and backed up against the table, jostling everything on its surface.  His expression quickly changed from surprise, to relief and then, to Alec’s delight, embarrassment.  Alec was absolutely certain he saw a blush grace the warlock’s cheeks before he regained his composure. With a flick of his wrist and a spark of blue, the music quieted and Magnus sauntered over to Alec, stopping right in front of the grinning shadowhunter.

“Like what you see?” the warlock looked up at Alec, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  

“Mmmm,” Alec replied, distracted by Magnus’ lips.  

Magnus stepped in closer, resting his hands on the shadowhunter’s hips, fingers nimbly slipping under his black t-shirt.  The skin-on-skin contact sent an electric tingle down Alec’s spine.  He leaned down and ghosted his lips across the warlock’s cheek to his ear, earning a contented sigh from the other man.  His gaze flicked behind Magnus and he breathed against his ear, “Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus shivered, pulling the shadowhunter in even closer.  Being near Alec always had this effect on him, always left him wanting more.

“Your potion.”

“. . . what?” Magnus leaned back and blinked up at his boyfriend, confused.  

“Your potion’s boiling over.”

The warlock whirled around to find his work table quickly becoming covered in green froth.  With a curse that even a sailor would probably cringe at, Magnus darted over to the table and tossed the book on the floor before it got wet.  A few finger snaps and dramatic hand gestures later, disaster had been mostly averted, but it was clear from Magnus’ sunken shoulders that whatever he had been working on was beyond salvation.

“Oh well,” the warlock sighed.  “At least it was only the first part of the spell.”

“Something for a client?” Alec asked curiously, moving to stand next to the warlock.  He knew Magnus took payment for his magic - the Institute had contracted him a lot to maintain the wards lately - but he didn’t know what kind of magic he did for other clients.  

Magnus shrugged elegantly, “Nothing too important or urgent.” He spun on his heel and smirked mischievously at Alec, “But I do expect some recompense from  _ you _ for damages.”

“ _ Me _ ?” Alec asked, mocking disbelief.  “I’m not the one who got distracted.”

“Yes, but it was  _ you _ who did the distracting,” Magnus countered, pressing an immaculately manicured finger on Alec’s chest.  

“Hey, I wasn’t the one dancing around seductively in tight silver pants.”

Magnus blushed again, but was quick to reply, “I thought I was alone.  You shadowhunters and your inexplicable talent for sneaking up on unaware, innocent warlocks.”

Alec snorted and cocked his head in the direction of Magnus’ stereo. “What are you listening to anyway?”

“Beyonce,” Magnus replied, tone implying it should have been obvious.

Alec blinked, uncomprehending.  “What’s a Beyonce?” 

“What’s a Beyon- seriously,” Magnus huffed.  “Remind me sometime to educate you in good music, Alexander.”  Magnus had begun putting his spell ingredients away, shooing Alec away when he tried to help. 

Suddenly, the warlock froze.  He spun around again and pointed a finger at his boyfriend, “You used the key!”  Magnus was very pleased to see Alec turn a lovely shade of deep red at his proclamation.  

The younger man’s gaze darted everywhere and anywhere but at Magnus and he scratched the back of his head, “I-I, well, you uh, I just . . .”

“I’m glad,” Magnus interjected softly.  Alec shyly met his eyes and noticed the raw affection in the warlock’s gaze; an affection he had only seen directed at him.  He didn’t think he would ever get used to that - that someone would ever see him as beautiful and worthy.  Alec looked away, blushing for a very different reason.  Soft footfalls approached and Magnus’ bare feet came into view, his toenails painted metallic blue.

Magnus took Alec’s hands gently, his thumbs rubbing reassuring circles on his skin.  Alec raised his head to meet the warlock’s soft gaze.  

“You’re always welcome here, darling,” he murmured, hand reaching up to caress Alec’s cheek.  Alec leaned into the touch.  “I won’t be annoyed if you let yourself in.” The warlock smirked, quick to add,  “Even if I’m naked.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he spluttered, blush rising up his neck to his cheeks again.  Just the thought of Magnus  _ naked _ was enough to almost make him implode.  The warlock laughed, and kissed the shadowhunter’s lips lightly before dancing away to finish cleaning up.

“I expect you to use your key from now on, you know.” He glanced coyly over his shoulder.  “No more buzzing.  I won’t let you up.”

Alec sighed, resigned.  He was starting to wonder why he had made such a big deal out of it in the first place when Magnus added, “So I’ll also be sure to roam around in the nude from now on.”  

The warlock chuckled and Alec choked, demonstrating that the shadowhunter’s skin could in fact turn an even more brilliant shade of red.  Cheeks still burning from Magnus’ outrageous comment, Alec reached into his pocket and gripped the pair of keys.  He felt an odd sort of giddiness in that moment, realizing that Magnus was his and his alone. Suddenly, the thought of being able to enter this wonderful man’s loft at will didn’t seem daunting anymore.  It felt inexplicably right. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Magnus is dancing to "Formation" by Beyonce. If you've read my one other work here, it's also influenced by a Beyonce song. What can I say? I've recently become obsessed with her music. And most of my fiction ideas come from songs.
> 
> Visit me on my [tumblr](http://daylightdancer89.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you guys think! <3


End file.
